tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster (Fate/Romantia)
|qualclasses = Rider and Assassin | height = | weight = | gender = Female | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament = | likes =Animals. | dislikes =Humans and Gods. | talent =Taming animals. | enemy =Minos. | imagecol = }} Cast'er' is the Caster-class Servant of Sieg Von Einzbern Yggdimillenia in the Seventh Holy Grail War of Fate/Romantia. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is Pasiphae, the Wicked Queen '''and '''Lover of the Bull '''from Crete in Greek Mythology. She was originaly a princess of the reign of '''Colchis who was sent to Crete to marry the future king of the island, Minos. A sybil and also a demigoddess daughter of the Sun God Helios, she never loved her husband even if they had a great quantity of children together. Upon discovering her husband was trying to betray her with his servants and slaves, Caster cursed him with her magic, making scorpions, centipedes and snakes pull out from his body when he tried to have sexual relations with any other women other them Caster herself. When King Minos offended Poseidon by not sacrificing the Bull gifted to him by the god, she was cursed by the God of Sea with an malevolant and undescriptable lust for the White Bull of Crete, upon that fact in her lust she begged to the Royal Affair Daedalus to make a cowhide for she may use to have sexual relations with the sacred animal. From that horrible union was born the little boy she named as Asterios. Caster loved Asterios as she loved all her children, but Minos was a evil and mischievous person and seeing that as his perfect vengeance he throw his own wife into the sea as a sacrifice to the God of Sea. That act only enraged Poseidon who made the White Bull of became wild and destroy all in his patch before he was killed by Heracles in one of his Twelve Labors. Her son, Asterios, was caged by Minos in a prison named as Labyrinth, constructed by the Royal Affair Daedalus, and the boy was renamed as Minotaurus, The Bull of King Minos. Appearance She is similar to her younger sister Circe, but with green eyes and a dark green long hair in a pony-tail. She uses a classical greek white transparent dress made of linen. She is clearly older then her sister, having a body most delined then Circe. Personality Caster is actually a good person on her own. She is a young maiden who search a husband who will not betray her or throw her in the sea or at least cage her son in a labyrinth. She just wants to have a good life with a good family in a good place to live. She like small and dangerous animals, specially the poisonous ones. She keeps the White Bull of Crete as her pet but actually she is free from Poseidon's Curse of Lust. She also have the God of Sea's Protection once they were close friends before her husband throwed everything between theur family and Possidon away. As the Bull itself is an clearly Avatar of the god, we can say that both of him where somehow lovers better them friends. She have a strong opinion about her Master, she don't like the way he acts inexpressively to others and try to, as she says, "fix his head" by trying to find a lover to him. Role Fate/Romantia Caster was summoned by Jubstacheit Von Einzbern in the Seventh Holy Grail War but helped the rebelling self proclaimed King of Homunculi, Sieg Von Einzbern Yggdimillenia, to kill him before the war starts cause she seens him as a better and funny partner them the old man. She make a contract with Sieg after her first Master's death. Abilities Caster wasn't in truth a fighter, but she is one of the strongest mages from the Age of Gods and possibly one of the foremost greatest mages in human history. She was a Master of the Familiar Magic and created the magical system later customized by Zouken Matou. Differently of the Matou Family magic, her magic works around cause pain to someone, pytting poisonous animals inside a person and causing them to get out when the person's body temperature gets high. It's straight like a vulcan: like a vulcan expels lava the victim expels dangerous animals like snakes, scorpions and centipedes. She can control the animals inside the victim, making them afflict pain to that lerson by moving them thorugh the victim's body. Caster use that to have a chance to counter her Master if it uses a suicide Command Spell upon her. In the case of Sieg, himself asked for she putting her familiars inside his body as a surprise attack against enemies that comes to harm him. That strategy was excessively dangerous once he only had survived due to his abnormal regeneration ability. As a prophetess she have a high Rank of Clairvoyance, due to the blessings of Hecate, Apollo, Rhea and many others deities of prophecy. As a blessing and not a properly Skill of her, Caster future vision is only limited but is suficient to precognise an enemy invasion and pre-preparate her own territories for the said invasion. This defensive ability is foremost expected once she haven't a high level of Territory Creation. Her Item Construction isn't that great in her opinion but she was able to bless upon her Master's sword and strenghten it to the level of a C-Rank Divine Construct. Her Affections of the Gods Skill allow her to make charm spells and potions due the blessings of Eros and Aphrodite. Once she don't use magic itself to fight, she is a treat for the majority of Servants, once the Magic Resistance Skill is unuseful against her. Her Divinity, once she is the daughter of a Sun God, allows Caster to summon solar beams, ables she to fly and to reflect enemy attacks, she is also immune to fire. Her Affections of the Gods '''is her main Skill once it gives to her various powers due the variability of the blessings the gods had gave to her when she was born. She have the blesses of many gods and goddesses that gave she many abilities like walk on water, talk through the air, see in the complete darkness, talk to animals and even use her voice to attract her enemies with a beautiful voice. Caster main Noble Phantasm is '''Dilitiríasi: Curse Upon Infidelity the curse she put in her husband become a Noble Phantasm that ables Caster to summon poisonous animals of any kind. Due to her high ranked Divinity and Affections of the Gods Caster can summon even Divine Beasts of such level that she was able to summon even the Lernean Hydra with the blessing of Poseidon. She also have other two Noble Phantasms that summons the two strongest figures in Crete. The first of them is '''Tauros Krítis: Come Upon, Messenger of Divine Temptation '''the summoning of the White Bull of Crete, one of the strongests Divine Beasts of all times. The Bull is an avatar of Poseidon himself and is properly able to anihilate an entire country, but when summoned by Caster it's a very docile being and only as she pleases it can kill an entire army at maximum. The last Noble Phantasm is the Bronze Giant of Crete, Thalos, made by Hephaestus to protect the coast of the island when Europa arrived mounted in the divine goat Alchimena. She can only summon parts of him and at maximum summon his entire upper body, but not more than that, once he isn't her truely Noble Phantasm. Both Thalos and the Bull are Heroic Spirits on their own and in that manner they seens to cooperate with her rather then obey her.